


grieving

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [47]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, happy birthday kizakura kohichi, koichi is Not Okay, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	grieving

it's not that koichi is okay.

he is, in fact, so far from okay that it's almost fucking hilarious. koichi kizakura is still here and jin kirigiri is not.

this is fucking bullshit.

but of course, he knew this. knew that the hugs and kisses and touches came at a price, because everything does, everything.

everything does.

but he hasn't paid for it. he should be dead.

like jin is.

jin is dead and it doesn't feel real. 

jin is dead and koichi's here, nursing his tenth bottle of whisky and trying not to cry because he fucking _loved _jin, he _loved him_ when nobody else did.

breathing doesn't come easy. never has.

but of fucking course it wouldn't be, because jin is his oxygen, his breath, his world.

his life.

and now it's gone.

(his closed hand the help he never gave, the out he should've given, the alternatives he should've seen, because in the end, he's just a fucking drunkard with a broken heart, isn't he?)


End file.
